Umineko - Miracle of the Golden Witch
by Dschehuti
Summary: Deep inside Beatrice wanted nothing more than being stopped. She already lived through countless worlds, where she took the lives of the Ushiromiya family and ended her own one with sin. But not in this one. This shall be the miracle. The happy ending. Battler solves the Epitaph before the first twilight. Now Beatrice has to face the consequences of this unexpected turn of events.


This short story is the proof that I didn't take the bittersweet ending of Umineko that well. I'm actually still searching for the 'sweet' part in "Everyone died", so I somehow felt it necessary to take my own spin on one possible outcome for Beatrices catbox. It will be similar to the ending of Higurashi, so be warned. It will contain a lot of wishful thinking and showing destiny the finger. I hope you'll like it.

Of course all rights to Umineko belong to Ryukishi07 and I am just borrowing his characters. I'll give them back unhurt afterwards.

Another side note: If you do not know the identity of the true culprit yet, don't read. Seriously, I won't hold back with spoilers up to Episode 7!

Umineko - Miracle of the Golden Witch

"On the tenth twilight, the journey shall end, and you shall reach the capital where the gold dwells."

The red ink used for the words wasn't completely dried, so it smeared and now looked as if the letters cried blood-red tears. In front of them, deep inside the hidden heart of Rokkenjima island, a man hesitated. His white suit had been soaked when he handled the letters above the chapel, so now he was dripping and freezing, as well as he was heavily panting. It had been an exhausting climb down, but now he had reached the destination of his travel.

"Tch...", he snorted in amusement und thought about the tricky riddle he had to solve in order to come this far.

_You can think about the old geezer what you want. But the epitaph was a good one._

Ushiromiya Battler arrived down here on his own. The parents of the cousins weren't letting themselves intimidate by the message of the witch. They were too busy fighting each other about matters of inheritance and therefore ignored it like some bad joke. George, Jessica and Maria stayed at the guest house and tried to enjoy their time together. So it was only Battler who got that bad feeling in his stomach after hearing the words of the witch. He followed the trail of a remark by Eva, that Kinzo favoured Taiwan as his home country into the library and searched in a dusty old atlas. Here he was at the logical conclusion of all his reasoning, but it certainly hadn't been an easy task. Battler had to tackle morbid wordplays and climb the chapel in the middle of a storm without any real hope that his ideas were not more than fancy delusions.

"I guess I was blessed... with a probability of a quadrillion to one", he grinned.

It was done. He imagined all the stupefied faces of the adults when he confronted them with this truth. He succeeded where they failed in all those years. He was still snickering when he pushed open the heavy door. It certainly didn't look like the gate to the ominous Golden Land, but it blended pretty well into those roughly furnished steps behind him. Battlers first association with this atmosphere was a bunker from WWII.

He was unable to continue thinking about WWII when he saw the room behind that door. The Golden Land was nothing more than a decadent bedroom with a canopy bed, wooden frames and... a giant heap of gold ingots. It was a surreal view for Battler, when he stood in front of this shimmering pyramid. He wasn't even able to see the top without looking up.

_Grandfathers gold... it is... real. It does really exist!_

He didn't know exactly what his reaction was supposed to be. Should he crack up in a fit of mad laughter? Or at least make a small dance of joy around the ingots? It is certainly not an everyday experience to find a ridiculously valuable treasure. Sure, it was hidden under the mansion of his own family, but still... He did know that his reaction was a but too underwhelming for the occasion. He just stood there and crossed his arms, suddenly forming a serious expression. He did solve the epitaph. That was fun. It surely had to be fun, because everything from now on will become difficult. It wasn't as if he had won the lottery and was free to spend his newfound fortune. Chained to those gold ingots was the title of heir to the Ushiromiya main family head. His uncle, his aunts, even his father won't accept this without any big fuzz. Even then he doubted that he even wanted so much responsibility... It maybe would have been the best to just ignore the gold and hope that one of the adults will some day solve the epitaph. Someone who was actually able to fend off the other family members. Battler sighed.

"Con... congratulations", a meek voice whispered those words. "Welcome to the Golden Land."

Battler jumped. Somehow he never thought that someone will watch him down here. Was he not the first finder of the gold? The voice came from somewhere before him. Behind thick red curtains, which seemed to conceal the whole wall.

"Hello? Who's there?", he called.

It was a female voice, so it was most certainly not Kinzo congratulating him. And even if he were, Battler expected his reaction to be making his ears ring with his laughter. No, this had nothing to do with him.

_Is this... Beatrice?_

The moment she stepped into his sight he realised that she was. At least the pompous black-golden dress was the one of her portrait. But Beatrice herself was by far not as impressive as he had expected. She looked frail with her pale skin and seemed a bit lost since the dress was too large for her. When Battler looked into her eyes, he was no longer fooled by her fancy outfit. He knew her.

"Sha... Shannon?", he was startled.

_What is she doing here? Did grandfather force her into that dress to make a show for whoever solved the epitaph?_

He discarded his thought when he realized how serious her expression was.

"This body is a vessel for me as well as for the furniture you call Shannon. But I am Beatrice. I am the owner of this room", she declared without any expression. "At least I was until now. You solved my epitaph splendidly. The title of the head and all you see here is now yours. My game ends in your victory, Ushiromiya Battler."

"Game... the letter! You gave Maria this creepy letter?", he asked irritated.

"This is right", her answer was short and without emotions.

"You crept me out with this one", he replied with a weak smile. "You 'wanted to take everything' from the Ushiromiya family, eh? What did you mean?"

Before she had heard his question asked in jest, she only stared at the ground between them. Now she lifted her head to look straight at him. Not into his eyes or anywhere in particular. Her eyes were still empty. But she looked at him and the icy stare made him shiver even more than his wet clothes.

"I didn't expect the gold to be found before the first twilight, but it is the most ideal outcome for you all. If nobody had solved it, I would have started my revival ceremony according to the epitaph and killed thirteen people until midnight of tomorrow. Starting now."

"You're kidding", he said, blinking. "You just have to be kidding, otherwise... No, seriously, don't joke about stuff like this."

"My potential actions were well planned. I've made several alternating murder mysteries in order to adapt to your possible reactions. It would have been a series of spectacular closed room murders for you and the other survivors to solve. I had expected an entertaining battle of wits."

Battler was struggling for words. He just couldn't believe it. How was that shy, easily blushing maid he knew so well even capable of it? Murder! It was absurd. In fact too absurd to take it serious, but only one look into Shannons eyes was enough to make him wince. And then he followed her stare to a table nearby. Four guns and an opened bag with ammunition were neatly placed there. She obviously meant it. Battler clenched his fists. For some reason, this girl he had liked so much in the past, gave in to death and despair. But she had not sinned. Not yet. He still had a chance to take her hand and give her back her hope. He had to save her. Otherwise Battler was sure that he will never forgive himself for not trying.

"Six years ago we always met down at the beach and talked about mystery novels. Do you remember?", he started carefully.

She blinked and hesitated with her answer. It seemed that he was reaching her and for a small moment, her emotionless facade cracked.

"Of course I remember", she said at last.

"Some people are only interested in exposing the culprit and solving the riddle. The 'whodunnit' and the 'howdunnit' are the most important parts of a story for those people. I wanted none of that. Do you still remember what I said about it?"

Shannons voice cracked when she spoke.

"The heart. 'Don't forget the heart'..."

"Exactly... I'm sure the mysteries you imagined are absolutely thrilling. If you wrote them down, we can read through them tomorrow morning. Together. And then I'll tell you if they are as good as you promised me here. I would like that", he struggled to find the right words. "But right now I am far more interested in the motive. It does need an enormous will to declare the death of thirteen people. What was making you do this?"

Her defence began to falter. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to fight against the tears which were pouring down her cheeks.

"Shannon..." he said softly.

"I am Beatrice. I am the master of Rokkenjima. I play with the lives of all mortals on my island. I have the power to kill and revive endlessly. I do not need any motive", she started sobbing.

"Even witches have a heart", he thought it best to join the game for a while. "You have to show me yours. Otherwise I won't be able to help you."

"You want to help?", a tired smile appeared between her sobs. "Fitting, since it was you who committed the most grievous sin."

"I... don't understand", Battler knew that those words weren't helpful, but they came out of his mouth regardless. "You must believe me. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"I know. But it doesn't matter. Without your return, this tragedy could have been avoided."

"No, hear me. I am here. I solved the epitaph. I don't understand all you say, but somehow I've got the feeling that this is what your wished for after all. You said so yourself. The tragedy won't happen. Not anymore."

She let herself slump down on the bed and continued staring down. But now she cried softly. Battler was glad for even this small show of emotion. She seemingly started to accept this reality.

"I just wanted to make you remember. Only remember your promise... the promise from six years ago that made me suffer for a thousand years", she declared powerless.

Battler wanted to yell another time that he didn't remember, but this time he bit his tongue. He knew better than blurt out his own helplessness. It wouldn't have changed anything. He had to remember on his own.

_She reacted to the talk at the beach. Is that what she wants to hear? Damn... I don't get it. We were close. I would have never dared to hurt her. She... She was... Looking back, I guess it is possible that she was my first love. I would have never..._

The realization hit him like a kick to his belly. It made sense. He had just forgotten after his mothers death and all the trouble with his father. But... it was only a joke. An embarrassing joke from a twelve years old who wanted to look cool in front of a girl. Shannon seemed to have read his mind, since she gave him a wry smile.

"And I was the fool who waited. I waited all those years."

Battler ran through his hair with both hands and gasped.

"But... What's with George? Hasn't he... Hadn't you...", his head was spinning in confusion while his heart threatened to burst because of his shame.

"The only way for Shannon to get over you was to give her love to me. I waited in her stead", she explained coldly.

_She still insists on Beatrice and Shannon being separate people. What does that mean?_

At first he thought this way of talking was somehow connected with the costume and the epitaph. But now, standing in front of a mountain of gold which looked smaller with every word, he got a first impression of what wasn't right with Shannon. He sat down next to her and sighed.

"If I hadn't solved the epitaph, you would have played with all of our lives?"

"Indeed", she dried her eyes and seemed unsure if she should don her blank face again.

"But now since I won... does it mean that your life lies in my hands?", he continued.

"I guess, that would be fair", she said meekly.

"So I can do with you whatever I want, eh?", he gave her a sheepish grin.

She glanced at him incredulously, but only for a split second.

"Okay, then I have just one demand: Tell me your story. All of it. Otherwise I'll never understand. And I'll never be competent to give you my hand. So please tell me. Who are you?"

The next incredulous glance was a bit longer.

"I wish I would be able to answer that question to myself", she said quietly.

"If you aren't trying, you'll never learn if you could", he replied smiling.

"Then... I'll try. My... my name. For most of my life I thought that it is Yasuda Sayo. I was raised in the Fukuin house, the orphanage funded by Kinzo..."

With that her story began. Her way of telling it was quite a mess. She jumped forwards and backwards in time and confused Battler with the introduction of numerous imaginary characters. But the more she talked, the more she herself separated from her characters of Beatrice, of Shannon and finally of Kanon, as he was just another of her identities. She talked and talked and while the burden of her fears disappeared, the furniture she created to fight those disappeared as well. When she finished, she was only Sayo.

"...and therefore... because never I, but always fate was responsible for my life, I wished to let this roulette decide for my end as well. Kinzo had success with his desire for a miracle. That's why I thought, that I could succeed as well. You have every right to hate me for it. If someone wants to end his life, it is his decision. But I wished for the whole island and everyone on it to be dragged down to hell with me. Yes, that heinous is my real self."

Battler had to swallow this one. He understood that Sayo managed to get into an absurd situation with her creations. After a less than enviable life, her despair reached critical levels.

"Ah... it's useless. It's all useless", he groaned when he got up.

"What do you mean?", she asked puzzled.

Battler turned around and smiled softly.

"Sayo... you are an idiot."

"What?", she croaked.

"It's the only way to spell it. If fate has its grip on you, you should never surrender to it. Instead you should get up and give fate a punch straight into its face."

"I don't understand..."

"I said you should get up", Battler grabbed her arms and effortlessly pulled her onto her feet.

She was still puzzled and a bit shaken when she looked at him as if he just went mad.

"What are you doing?"

"We'll change the setting", he explained bluntly. "We go to the guest house. Now."

"But what's with the gold? And the bomb?"

"Who cares for the gold? It does no good right now. Nobody should know that we found it until we know, how to put the adults on a leash. Shall they continue to think that your letter was just an evil joke. And the matter with the bomb", he grimaced. "Well it is disarmed right now, isn't it? As long as nobody sets a foot into this room here, nobody will touch the wrong switches."

He grabbed the umbrella Sayo used for her arrival and dragged her out of the secret treasure chamber and up the cold steps to the outside. He had to get her out of this lethargy of hers. Otherwise he won't be able to get her off the island alive. They had to move now. If he hesitated, he was sure that he will loose her again. After hearing her story, he knew that saving her wasn't a task he was able to do all by himself. He needed help. He needed Jessica and George.

When they arrived at the guest house, both were soaked wet. In the middle of a storm like this, an umbrella was absolutely useless. But Battler didn't care. He had no time to care. Therefore he climbed the steps and aimed for the room he and George were supposed to use during the family conference. Sayo had her head down again, but luckily she used her own feet, so he needn't drag her anymore.

"Ah Battler, did you finally give up your treasure hunt, or...", Jessica began happily, but then her eyes fell on the two freezing and heavily panting people in their door frame.

Battler saw that only the older cousins were still awake and playing cards. Maria was peacefully asleep in bed. Considering Sayos pompous outfit she was still wearing, it was probably for the better. It would have caused only more confusion. Their task was already difficult enough.

"What happened to you? And... Shannon? What's the matter with this dress?", George asked irritated.

"Please stay seated. It will be a long story", Battler answered panting. "And I beg you to take it seriously. It's a matter of life and death for the people who are dear to you. Shannon and Kanon."

Both exchanged worried glances. In the meanwhile, Battler pushed two chairs to the table and offered his companion one of them.

"Sayo... I know that I demand quite a lot from you. But you have to tell them what you told me. It is the only way to start everything over."

"It is too late for it", she sagged down. "You won. I lost. My only role on this game board is to remove my piece from it."

"This would be an absolutely horrible idea", Battler answered defiantly. "Do you really want to be responsible for their tears when Shannon and Kanon disappear without any last words? Give them a chance for goodbye at least. And then.. when everything is over... we will greet you for the first time. As yourself. And nobody else."

Sayo looked as if she preferred to be somewhere else. But the expectant, even if a bit confused, faces of the cousins didn't let her much choice. She started telling her story again. It was the same one she presented to Battler, but she tweaked it here and there. Some parts were described more colourful while the overall style seemed much more fluent. Battler had hoped so. After overcoming her fear of rejection and telling him, it should have been easier to do it again. And it was. At the end of her story, there was perfect silence. Nobody ever saw the three cousins that serious when they were together, but now they were. They were glad that Sayo trusted them enough to tell them everything and nobody wanted to shatter her trust by choosing the wrong words. It was Sayo herself instead, who started addressing George.

"George... If you want to take back the engagement ring, it is your right to do so. The person you loved was just an illusion."

"No... keep it until you made your decision", he answered softly. "You may talked yourself into believing Shannon was only a character to play, but she was a part of you for all these years. I can see it now. The person I loved is but one aspect of a much more interesting person. It is surely a surprise. But I think I can live with it."

"Even after knowing that I'll never be able to create the future you described so colourful?", she fought with tears again.

"You mean children? Well... not being able to bear children doesn't mean to never become a good mother. We could give orphans the home you sadly never had. This would be an equally happy possible future, wouldn't it?"

Sayo sniffled quietly before addressing Jessica.

"You must take me for an utter idiot now, don't you?"

"Nah", Jessica laughed. "What's the matter? So the boy I liked turned out to be my best friend. Looking at it from such a perspective makes it funny again, don't you think?"

Sayo had to laugh as well, but it turned out to become further sobs. She was no longer able to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong?", Jessica asked with a concerned expression.

"I just don't understand it", she sobbed.

"What is it you don't understand?", George seemed glumly.

"All of it. I can't understand how you guys can be so understanding? I... I was so determined... I would have done it. I would have taken all of you with me to death. But... you are still here and try to fix me."

"Isn't this the miracle you hoped for?", Battler replied smiling. "You are surrounded by people who you love and who love you. We only want to help you. We don't want to let you throw away your future."

"Therefore we will all help you leaving this island behind", George added.

"Exactly. Together we can make a miracle like this happen", Jessica closed.

At the moment of such a realisation, it became midnight. Thus October the fourth of 1986 ended with hope of a future for a person who had already surrendered herself. This was the true fragment, the best fragment. It was proof that even a tragedy doomed by red truth contained the miracle of a happy end.

When the seagulls cried, everybody was still alive.


End file.
